Mi forma de amar
by MorganaStark
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke vive una relación tormentosa llena de excesos habituada en el mundo ninja ¿Cómo puede alguien llevarse así de fácil tu dignidad, reducirte…matar tu personalidad? ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de amar? Un amor violento, apasionado; Tal vez…tal vez eso es lo que pasa cuando un volcán y un tornado se conocen…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen

 **Resumen** : Sakura y Sasuke vive una relación tormentosa llena de excesos habituada en el mundo ninja ¿Cómo puede alguien llevarse así de fácil tu dignidad, reducirte…matar tu personalidad? ¿Cuál es la forma correcta de amar? Un amor violento, apasionado; Tal vez…tal vez eso es lo que pasa cuando un volcán y un tornado se conocen…

+*Mi forma de amar*+

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Mi caballero de armadura blanca

.

.

.

" _ **Es como gritar sin que nadie te oiga"**_

Era media tarde, y Sakura estaba sentada enfrente del departamento que compartía con Sasuke desde hacía año y medio después de que él regresara.

El viento era lento, la brisa llegaba fresca y se llevaba lejos el humo del cigarro que exhalaban los labios de la pelirosa. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. Se detuvo un momento de fumar para tocarse levemente el golpe que tenía en un brazo. En realidad – Aspiró otra bocanada - eran sólo las marcas de la noche anterior…nada grave

" _ **Casi te sientes avergonzada de que alguien te importe tanto"**_

Las ocultó bajo su suéter, no quería ser objeto de preguntas, apagó el cigarro con sus botines negros de tacón alto, -ya no utilizaba el calzado ninja-. No, él se lo había prohibido… ¿O había sido ella misma? No lo recordaba.

El sol se apartaba en las lejanías, el cielo perdía su brillo y su color, era como si el mismo astro rey le diera la espalda ¿Por qué no venía alguien? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? ¿Dónde estaban Ino, Kakashi… su amada y borracha profesora?

¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

El frío comenzaba a abrirse paso por la noche, ella no lo sintió, pero era hora de regresar a casa, dio media vuelta. Desde luego ya no había rastro alguno de agua en sus ojos. Sonrió, él vendría pronto.

Pasado un cuarto de hora aquellos bellísimos y profundos ojos negros que tanto adoraba se encontraron con los suyos ¡Demonios! Ese hombre, sus inmensos orbes azabaches, su torso perfecto, su sedoso cabello negro como la noche, sus labios, sus perfectos y perfilados labios.

Lo amaba, simple y sencillamente, pero ¿Qué era el amor? …Sólo sabía que no podía estar lejos de él

Se había casado llena de ilusiones con el último Uchiha. Ese día había usado un inmaculado vestido, unas preciosas azaleas incoloras que decoraban sus manos… Ni una sola mancha, y en su rostro se ensanchaba una sonrisa hermosa, exclusivamente dedicada a él. Tanta felicidad, tanta esperanza… detrás de ese vestido blanco.

Ella conocía muy bien a Sasuke, sabía interpretar sus silencios, sus gestos, sabía cuando se ocultaba como niño pavoroso, cuando lo carcomía la rabia, cuando se sentía herido. Sasuke no era un misterio para ella… él era su mundo.

" _ **De que sin él te sientas como si fueras nada"**_

Sasuke no hablaba mucho, pero tenía una forma peculiar de mostrar sus sentimientos, aquella noche en que sin querer y asincerandose a causa del alcohol el pelinegro había confesado a Sakura que la amaba. En sus propias palabras: "Nadie va a amarte como yo"… unas palabras tan dulces como crueles

¿Cuándo fue que Sasuke comenzó a beber?

Sakura no le había olvidado ni un solo momento desde su partida ¿Y si todos tenemos una única oportunidad de amar? ¿Y si solo existe una sola alma gemela para nosotros en el mundo? ¿Qué sucede si la perdemos, si la dejamos ir? Sakura no quería pensar en todas esas preguntas que venían a ella cada noche, no quería imaginarse que Sasuke no regresaría jamás, ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar todos esos insignificantes obstáculos que la separaban de su amor de infancia

… Sasuke era todo dulzura, el hombre más guapo jamás soñado, el guerrero más poderoso, era todo un caballero en armadura blanca, excepto cuando…

"… _ **Nadie podrá entender lo mucho que duele"**_

Pero al verle entrar por esa puerta ella se olvidó de todo, del golpe en su brazo, la marca roja cerca de su muslo, la cena en la estufa… de la noche anterior.

Le sonrió, ahí estaba él otra vez, con el ramo entra las manos, ocultaba su mirada tras el flequillo negro de su cabello. Tan hermoso en su traje ninja. Avergonzado… arrepentido.

Se veía tan dulce como un niño solitario perdido, y a ella se le estremeció el corazón

-¿Estás… bien?- Le preguntó tímido, pero Sakura sabía que esa era su forma de preocuparse, esa era su forma de decir lo siento, y no le faltó decir nada más, ella tomó el ramo entre sus manos y olfateo las rosas.

Él la abrazó aliviado ¡Lo había perdonado! … otra vez. Esa mujer, esa maravillosa y extraordinaria mujer era un ángel que le otorgaba una oportunidad más, la estrecho contra su cuerpo hasta que ella se quejó, e inconscientemente miró su hombro.

Él entonces le quitó un poco el suéter sólo para darse cuenta que en ese femenino brazo aún se distinguían las marcas púrpura de uno más de sus arranques

-Soy un animal- le dijo, ella lo beso dulcemente. Se había prometido que incluso en el peor de los momentos se quedaría a su lado, porque eso era amar, porque eso prometió en el altar.

…porque eso era lo que ella jamás había tenido

Lo beso delicadamente. Pero para él no fue suficiente y la beso desenfrenadamente, con la pasión y el deseo que siempre había sentido por ella. Él no quería que Sakura dejara de amarlo, no quería que se apartar de su lado; no quería que ella se diera cuenta de la clase de bestia que él era y entonces lo abandonara. No, no lo resistiría, sería muy doloroso…

La besó hasta casi forzarla, pero ella no se quejó. La besó hasta robarle el aliento, y sólo cuando se aseguró de que no podrían aguantar más tiempo sin aire, se separó ligeramente de ella y la tomó por el cabello en un gesto posesivo. Sin llegar a lastimarla…marcando su territorio

 _ **Te sientes sin esperanza**_

-Mía - terminó por elevar un poco el tono de voz, ordenándole sin hablar con la mirada feroz que no se separara de su lado ¿Cómo podría vivir él si ella se iba a revolcar con cualquier estúpido?

A la pobre Sakura se le cayeron las rosas rojas de la mano… él la beso con dulzura

 _ **Como si nada pudiera salvarte**_

Eso…ahora no importaba, porque ahí estaba él frente suyo. Aquel hombre al que tanto amo y que seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días, ahí parado frente suyo…

Se unió a él en un abrazo.

Recordó esos días sombríos en los que él no estaba, eran tristes, y todos grises, nadie podía proveerla de consuelo

…Cómo un rompecabezas al que le falta una pieza

Sientes como si el único alivio que tuvieras estuviera en él. Ni las felicitaciones por sus progresos como ninja, como médico o como persona podían hacerla completamente feliz ¿Qué le faltaba?

…Sasuke, su querido y amado Sasuke. Él la amaba y se había quedado a su lado. La quería… ¿Qué más daba cómo lo expresara? Ella no volvería a estar sola

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Y cuando todo se acaba y él se ha ido.**_

 _ **Incluso deseas que todas las cosas malas vuelvan…**_

… _ **solo para tener de regreso las buenas también.**_


	2. Chapter 2

+*… ¿Qué daño puede hacer?*+

.

.

.

++Flashback++

Él la miró, ella estaba deslumbrada en su mundo de tonos pasteles, alegre, radiante, siempre tan elegante. Ella le pareció encantadora, con su vestido rojo que le quedaba como guante, ajustado a sus formas. Le media poco arriba de las rodillas, estilo strapples, lo había combinado con el suéter negro, pequeño, de mangas largas y abierto que se había colocado, sus botines de invierno negros y hermosos estilizándole las piernas. Ella era sublime

-¿Qué te parece mi amor? ¿Crees que estoy lista para el festival?- Aquella tradicional fiesta anual en la que se habían hecho novios. Y ella estaba ahí parada frente a él tan hermosa, tan resplandeciente y llena de vida, sólo para él, para recordarle que a partir de ese festival y desde mucho antes era suya y siempre lo sería

Pero él le vio el collar de plata que el mismo le regaló apenas hace un mes… (Cuándo se disculpó por ese pequeño moretón en la pierna). Su sedoso y largo cabello cayendo en ondas sobre su espalda, enmarcando su cintura, el tono rosa de su maquillaje y…

No lo resistió, pasó por su cara un gesto de hastío. Ella lo miró sin comprender

-¿Qué pasa, no… no te gusta?- preguntó insegura

-Quítatelo- le dijo sin dudarlo, ¿Por qué demonios se vestía así, es que le encantaba que todos los muchachos de la aldea voltearan a mirarla? Él odiaba eso, lo consumía por dentro. Le daban unas ganas enormes de quemarlos vivos por solo mirarla.

\- Pero… - Ella no comprendía porque él se portaba así-Me… me vestí así, para ti- dijo desilusionada, había creído que se veía bonita

\- ¿Para mí? Te encanta coquetearle a cuanto hombre ves ¿No?- se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la tomó por el brazo… ella intentó soltarse, pero él la sujeto más fuerte

-Sasu..ke me… lastimas ¿qué…qué te pasa?- le dijo ella apenas audible, sorprendida

… pero nunca enojada

-A mi no me vas a ver la cara de estúpido ¿Me entiendes? - La furia dominaba sus ojos… siempre fieros ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía Sakura entender su manera de amar? ¿Por qué ella no entendía que cuando otros hombres volteaban a verla… él, él se moría por dentro? Él quería a Sakura solo para él, quería que Sakura sólo lo viera a él, que pensara, que soñara que riera… sólo para él… así, quizá sólo entonces ella no se iría de su lado.

La apretó más fuerte –un poco más- se dijo, para que ella entendiera el dolor que él sentía por dentro

-Cámbiate- le ordenó todavía suave

\- Yo… pero …- quiso objetar, tranquilizarlo, lo veía tan alterado.

 _Juras que jamás permitirías que algo así te pasara a ti…pero_

 _ **-**_ Haz lo que te digo- tomó su mentón de forma brusca y como aquel perro embravecido que reclama su territorio le soltó mordazmente- Te lo digo por tu bien, pareces una mujerzuela, cariño- endulzó su voz y la beso tiernamente en la frente

Y ella se cambió de vestido…

Al fin y al cabo no iban a pelear por un simple vestido ¿verdad? ¿Qué podía pasar si sólo lo complacía y se cambiaba? No había nada de malo en ello ¿verdad?

+++Fin flashback+++

.

En realidad aquella marca en su brazo oculta bajo su suéter no era gran cosa, lo importante era que a pesar de los obstáculos y las pequeñas peleas –"Normales"- entre pareja, ambos seguían juntos, y ella era la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra ¿A quién demonios le importaban un par de insignificantes moretones? Ella era una ninja y estaba acostumbrada a cosas peores

Sasuke siempre la amaría y ella lo amaría a él…


	3. Chapter 3

Agradecida con la vida

++**Flashback**++

Hace dos años…

El sol brillaba imponente en lo alto del cielo, y su calidez me hacía sentir tranquila. Era un día maravilloso, prometía ser también un día interesante. Ino, Ten-Ten y yo habíamos decidido almorzar juntas, hacía un día precioso para salir a pasear.

-Hola feita ¿A dónde vas?- Me dijo una molesta vocecita.

-Sai, que milagro voy a ver a las chicas, quedamos en almorzar. Y…- me acerqué a él de forma sutil-cómo vuelvas a llamarme fea de nuevo, te reacomodo la cara ¿Entendiste?-

-Vale, vale- me miró un poco asustado- Ve a ver de una vez a tus amigas las parlanchinas- Me dijo igual de alegre y se fue. A decir verdad tanto a él como a Naruto les había tomado bastante cariño, ellos eran como unos hermanos para mí ¿Dónde estaría ese rubio escandaloso? Seguro en Ichiraku's

-¡Eh! Frentesota ¿Eres tú?- me gritó Ino desde mitad de la calle –Apuesto a qué si, desde acá distingo tu frente. Ese tamaño no es normal- Una vena comenzaba a darme indicios de que mi paciencia se estaba agotando

-¿Quieres callarte cerda? Todos escuchamos tu horrorosa voz-

-Chicas…- quiso silenciarnos la avergonzada Ten-ten, solo por ella decidí comportarme. La verdad ella no tenía la culpa de las miradas de reproche que comenzaban a lanzarnos los transeúntes por todo el escándalo de Ino. Además era hora de desayunar.

-Hola Ten-Ten me da gusto verte, Eh puerca ¿Cómo va la dieta?- Le solté para fastidiarla un poco ya que tenía un helado en la mano.

-Serás hija de…-

-Hola Sakura, también me alegra verte- Interrumpió la castaña, era obvio que ya había entendido que venía en papel de mediadora- Entremos de una vez ¿Vale?

Nos dieron una mesa cerca de la ventana, era el mejor lugar para ver a todos los aldeanos pasar, amigos, conocidos, quien fuera. Me encantaba la aldea, era mi hogar y un lugar terriblemente hermoso, con tanta historia. Todo lleno de amor por todas partes, historias de padres, hijos, hermanos, familias enteras que habían construido con cariño y esmero cada rincón de la aldea. Esa era mi mesa favorita. Todas pedimos de comer enseguida

-Sakura ¿Cómo vas con las guardias?- Me soltó de repente Ten-ten

-Yo creo que bastante bien, casi no he hecho ninguna, me la vivo en entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei y Naruto-

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué entrenas tanto? Estamos en época de paz- me preguntó curiosa

-Pues si lo sé, la verdad es solo que me gusta pasar tiempo con esos dos. Además Sai, y Yamato-taichou a veces se unen a los entrenamientos. Eso es genial- sonrió, adoro a cada uno de esos críos

-Tienes razón debe ser increíble tener a todo tu equipo reunido- dijo mi amiga castaña

Mi expresión debió cambiar, porque inmediatamente Ino me miro preocupada y creyendo que yo no me daría cuenta pateo levemente a Ten-ten para silenciarla

-Amm Sakura ¿Ya no entrenas con Tsunade?- desvió el tema mi amiga de ojos azules.

-Ehmm Ah… Sí, todavía. De vez en cuando también las visito a ella y a Shizune, para ya sabes lo de las habilidades médicas y eso. Trabajo en el hospital y todo pero nunca se deja de aprender. Aunque bueno Tsunade siempre termina en la cantina-

-Jajaja menudo par de maestros que te toco. Entre ella y Kakashi sensei- se burló de mi Ino

-¿Qué dices? Son de los mejores ninja- me defendió mi amiga castaña

-Por supuesto pero ya sabes Kakashi-sensei tiene fama de pervertido por leer pornografía en público y Tsunade es una reconocida apostadora y bebedora-

-jaja tienes razón, pero me mantienen la vida ocupada-

Todas nos reímos

Y así pasamos la tarde, divirtiéndonos y hablando de todo tipo de cosas, era entretenido. Al poco rato nos fuimos de compras, nos probamos un sinfín de ropa, entrenamos un rato y por fin nos despedimos. Tenía una buena vida y estaba agradecida por ello, era feliz, mi carrera como medico iba viento en popa, como ninja seguía mejorando mis habilidades, y tenía unos amigos increíbles. Sólo tenía buenas cosas en mi vida y con ese hermoso pensamiento y mi corazón repleto de agradecimiento me fui a la cama.

Para cuando me di cuenta amaneció en Konoha. El sonido de los pájaros silbando me despertó. Me dispuse a ir a la torre Hokage, Tsunade me había dicho que tenía una misión pendiente, y estaba emocionada. Hace mucho que no tenía misiones "Importantes". Quizá tendría que viajar a una tierra extraña e insólita, proteger a un alto mandatario de asesinos a sueldo… vibrada de la emoción el tan sólo pensarlo

A lo mejor me encontraba a Lee. Él, Naruto y yo teníamos un concurso de ramen pendiente, o tal vez me encontrara a Neji quien había prometido enseñarme un poco sobre los puntos vitales, y todo por haber perdido una apuesta en mi contra jaja, se me estaban pegando las malas costumbres de mi maestra. Tendría que ir a ver más tarde a Shino, y hablarle sobre una plaga de insectos en mis plantas medicinales…

 _ **Y perdida en mis pensamientos en definitiva… no estaba preparada para…**_

Alguien me golpeo levemente con dos dedos la frente deteniendo mi caminar, mire despreocupada… ese Kakashi, "pensé"

…mis ojos se abrieron mostrando una increíble sorpresa, mi corazón comenzó a correr olvidándose que mis pies seguían clavados al suelo, mi boca se abrió lentamente para dejar escapar una única frase…

-… Sasuke-kun-

++**Fin Flashback**++


	4. Chapter 4

El día de mi cumpleaños

.

.

.

Flash back

-¡Estoy harto de tus tonterías! ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez?-

-¿Morirme? Eso es lo que quisieras verdad para irte a revolcar con aquella zorra- le gritaba enfurecida la joven rubia

-¿De quién demonios hablas?-

-Eso bien lo sabes ¡Me engañas maldito bastardo!-

-¿Estás loca? Toda esa medicina se te fue al cerebro- Le espetó furioso. El que tuvieran una hija en común, no significaba que tenía que quedarse atado a sus locuras

-Estoy enferma ¿No puedes entenderlo?- Ella llevaba meses tomando un fuerte somnífero para controlar los nervios, y los ataques de pánico nocturnos

-Enferma ¿De qué? ¿De estar todo el día aquí metida? Sal a trabajar si tanto te aburres- le dijo furioso

-Esa hija tuya me mantiene ocupada todo el día, no me digas que no hago nada-

-De mi hija no hables- Él se acercó a punto de soltarle una bofetada utilizar algo como su dulce niña para sus absurdos reproches. Él estaba harto

Era la tercera vez en esa semana que Sakura escuchaba a sus padres discutir ¿Era tan difícil que se hablaran bien? Ella pensaba que sus padres se amaban pero no entendía porque se peleaban todo el tiempo

Era su cumpleaños número siete y el día había empezado con una discusión. No eran ni las ocho de la mañana seguramente creían que Sakura seguía dormida, pero no. Ella llevaba más de media hora escuchándoles gritarse el uno al otro era difícil mantener el sueño con tanto griterío, así que bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina para escucharlo todo desde ahí.

Cuando se es un niño acostumbrado a vivir en un ambiente hostil, uno aprende a ser callado, y Sakura lo era bastante. Así que sus padres no notaron de su presencia entre el griterío, fue entonces cuando decidió que tal vez si se daban cuenta de que ya había despertado se calmarían. La pequeña volvió a las escaleras y esta vez hizo ruido de más al pisar.

-Shh ahí viene Sakura ¿Quieres callarte?- La amenazó su marido

\- De verdad solo te soporto por ella- le devolvió el comentario con rabia

-Es su cumpleaños así que cierra la boca-

La pequeña entró a la habitación

-Sakura, mi cielo ¿Cómo estás?- le dijo su querido padre

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa- dijo su dulce madre

Ambos le sonrieron la abrazaron y la llenaron de besos. Sakura aún temblaba.

Fin flashback

.

.

-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?-

-¿Eh? – despertó de su ensoñación

-Que soples las velas- le decía su rubia amiga, mientras le mostraba un pequeño panque con una velita

\- lo cocine especialmente para ti- Le decía emocionada Ino

-Gracias- tomó aire

-Recuerdo que te gustaba de moras ¿Verdad? Tu mamá siempre lo cocinaba, me encantaban tus cumpleaños, siempre te tuve envidia por ellos, eran un sueño-

-Sí, un sueño- y Sakura sopló las velas. Y Sakura no pudo decirle a su amiga cuanto odiaba esas celebraciones

…

..

..

Más tarde ese día decidió pasear por la aldea, caminar era de las cosas que más la tranquilizaban, podía hacerlo sola, y sin tener un rumbo fijo. Parecer ocupada y pensar en tonterías. Platicar consigo misma y no ser interrumpida.

Camino y camino, y así… los recuerdos siguieron llegando

+*Flashback*+

-¡Te odio! No sé porque me case contigo- le grito ella harta de la situación

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Ósea que no fue mi dinero lo que te atrajo como mosca a la miel? – Se estaba portando cínico.

\- A mi me importa una mierda tu dinero-

-¿Y por qué no te vas de aquí si eres tan infeliz?-

\- Porque Sakura me necesita-

-Sakura no te necesita, me tiene a mí-

-¿A ti? ¿A un bueno para nada que se la vive con mujezuelas?-

 _-Golpe-_

-¡Cállate! ¿Crees que estaría mejor con una drogadicta?-

-Estoy enferma-

-Enferma de compasión-

-¿Qué puedes saber tú? Tú no sabes lo que yo siento-

\- No te hagas la víctima que ya nadie te cree-. La miró con asco

-Eres un maldito mal nacido ¡Te odio!- le aventó una cazuela

\- A mi no me faltas al respeto maldita bruja- se acercó y la abofeteo

-Cerdo hijo de…-

-Que te calles te digo-le tapo la boca y la empujo fuertemente contra el fregadero. Ella grito

-Como Sakura se dé cuenta te juro que te mato- Los gritos y jaloneos eran demasiado fuertes, violentos

\- Aléjate de mí desgraciado- le arrojo un plato a la cabeza para poder apartarlo de sí

-dije que ya basta- la sujeto por los cabellos. Esta vez le dio un puñetazo y la arrojo al suelo

Se escucho el llanto de Sakura. Ambos callaron

-¿Sakura? – dijo su padre. Ella se estremeció, no quería que la golpearan a ella también

-¿Sakura?- dijo esta vez su madre levantándose del suelo y yendo hacia ella

-¿Qué te ocurre, por qué lloras?- le dijo su padre mientras su madre la abrazaba

Ella temblaba

-Cariño descuida- La consolaba su madre

-Mami se cayó pero ya está bien, no está lastimada ¿Verdad?- su padre miro inquisitivamente a la rubia

-Así es pequeña…estoy bien- sonrió forzadamente y Sakura no se trago la historia ella lo había visto todo, no era estúpida pero sus padres querían hacerla creer en una vida que no tenía…

… al menos habían dejado de pelear

La vida de Sakura era un misterio para todo el mundo. Todos sabían cosas de su vida, sí, pero cosas superficiales, cosas inciertas, nebulosas… verdades a medias. Sabían que Sakura vivía con el adorable matrimonio Haruno del cual ella era su única hija, que su madre era una mujer alegre, dócil y excelente ama de casa que se desvivía por cuidar de su hija pequeña; y que su padre era un hombre trabajador y excelente padre. Ella tenía la vida perfecta, y además era muy lista, porque tenía excelentes notas, su vida no tenía ninguna complicación.

Pero, había muchos aspectos que nadie conocía, sobre la vida de Sakura, cosas importantes, que le dolían todo el tiempo pero que no podía decirle a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Ino

Nadie entendía a ciencia cierta porque Sakura hipaba cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, creían que era un gesto bastante divertido y adorable. A la gente solía causarle gracia cuando ella lo hacía, más que nada porque Sakura no podía controlarlo y entonces se sonrojaba…a los demás les resultaba tierno.

… pero había una historia detrás del misterioso hipo de la pequeña Sakura

+*Flashback*+

Sakura solía ver frecuentemente como su papá gritaba todo el tiempo a su madre, a ella le asustaba terriblemente. Al principio ambos trataban de ocultarlo de ella, pero con el tiempo ya no les importaba pelearse en su presencia.

La pequeña Sakura temblaba bajo la mesa de la cocina mientras les escuchaba reñir

-Ya estoy harto de ti-

-Pues entonces vete, a mi no me importa-

Siempre era la misma discusión otra vez. Siempre peleaban por que ya no querían vivir juntos, por que se sentían atados y celosos el uno del otro, pero al final siempre terminaban pidiéndose perdón, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían… se abrazaban y listo.

 _No parecía gran cosa, esa era… era como su manera de amarse_

… pronto Sakura fue no solo la razón, sino la intermediaria de las peleas.

Ella tenía que meterme en medio de los dos para que no se lastimaran. Porque sí, ya habían pasado de lo verbal a la violencia física de otro nivel.

Y Sakura se desesperaba cuando entre ese griterío, y su propia voz se iba perdiendo, disolviendo como el humo en la bruma. Odiaba cuando las lágrimas la traicionaban y se escapan de sus ojos como grandes raudales incapaces de contener la rabia. La pequeña Sakura detrás de esa dulce sonrisa y actitud de mimada vivía profundamente enojada, vivía conteniendo una rabia que le carcomía el alma ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Por qué sus padres no se separaban? ¿Eso era el amor?

Ese hipo, no era otra cosa que la rabia contenida, todo ese dolor que no podía compartir con nadie. Porque no, esos eran secretos de familia, y la ropa sucia se lava en casa. No podía hablar de cuando a ella le gritaban estúpida porque su madre había tenido un mal día. No podía decirle a nadie cuanto se esforzaba para tener las notas más altas de la academia solo para evitar ver la vergüenza en el rostro de sus padres, no podía decirle ese moretón en su codo izquierdo cuando su padre la aventó a la cómoda más cercana cuando ella trato de separarlo de su madre. No, no podía.

Pero esos sentimientos tienen que ir a algún lado, así que se fueron quedando en la rencorosa alma de la pelirosada, anidando, enraizándose, creciendo, formándose en su corazón como si fueran parte de éste.

Así surgió su hipo, por esa rabia contenida por años, por ese dolor que no podía contarle a nadie más, por ese miedo de ser víctima de las agresiones

Y por eso se avergonzaba cada vez que hipaba, su secreto salía a la luz, y los recuerdos la envolvían. Los recuerdos de cuando su madre le dijo que su nacimiento fue el origen de las desgracias, de cuando su padre se avergonzó de ella por resultar lastimada en un entrenamiento y la llamó inútil.

Y aunque a los demás le resultaba tierno, a ella…a ella le daban ganas de prenderse fuego con gasolina


	5. Chapter 5

+*Novios*+

.

.

.

Flashback

Era una noche común como cualquier otra, una noche cálida de verano. Sasuke había regresado hace unos meses a la aldea y Sakura ya había dejado atrás ese viejo rencor que sentía al verle. Ella no le hablaba ni él a ella más allá del "buenos días", y eso para los dos funcionaba.

Esa noche en particular era el carnaval anual de la aldea en el que todos estaban invitados a ver los fuegos artificiales en su mayor esplendor. A Sakura le encantaban esas fiestas, había prometido ir con Shikamaru y Shizune, pero al enterarse de que Naruto había invitado a Sasuke… la verdad no le apetecía. Vería los fuegos artificiales desde su balcón.

Se preparo una taza de café caliente y en pijama se asomo al balcón. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta

-¡Ehh frentesota! Abre la puerta. Sé que estás ahí siendo una amargada, mueve el culo y baja a abrirme-

Sakura sonrió

-Cerda, deja de ser tan escandalosa, ya voy-

Al abrir la puerta, su amiga exagero un gesto de sorpresa

-Pero mírate ¡Estas en pijama! ¿A qué hora piensas arreglarte? Los fuegos artificiales empiezan en poquísimo tiempo-

Y Sakura adentro en la casa dejando la puerta abierta y su amiga Ino la siguió

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-

-Es que…verás, la verdad no me apetece ir-

La rubia la miro con gesto severo

-Ya, vale… Ahora ENSERIO- la rubia se cruzo de brazos y le miro incrédula

-Bueno es que…Naruto invito a Sasuke al festejo, como el equipo siete-

-Ese tarado va a escucharme.-murmuro ella descruzándose de brazos- Pero oye Sakura- la tomó por el hombro- no puedes dejar de hacer cosas por Sasuke

-Lo sé, pero Naruto se ve tan emocionado por reunir al equipo siete, y quiere tanto a Sasuke…

-A ti también-

-Sí, pero Sasuke ha estado lejos, no quiero interrumpirlos, no quiero que Naruto se de cuenta de que… pues ya no nos llevamos como antes

\- Pero los fuegos…- la miro tratando de convencerla

-vale la pena hacer sacrificios por quienes queremos ¿No crees? Naruto se lo merece- la encamino a la puerta.

\- pero…- replico

-Habrá más festivales, no te preocupes, anda vete, que seguro te espera tu equipo-

-No es justo- hizo puchero- pero vale, es tu decisión ¿Mañana nos vamos de tiendas?

-por supuesto cerda, ahora largo-

-bye, pero oye ¿Qué paso con las pijamas que te regale? no seas así, esa esta sucia, cámbiate

-No está sucia- e Ino le tiro encima el café que Sakura aun tenia en la mano-

-Oye que pudo estar caliente- se quejo

-Somos ninja, tonta, ahora ve y quema esa pijama, y ponte las que te regale, se mas femenina igual te animas y conquistas a algún chico- y le guiño un ojo, Sakura se sonrojo

-ya puerca, vete que me perviertes-

-Sí, si Santa Sakura-

Sakura cerró la puerta, y se recargo en esta mirándose la pijama.

-Joder con Ino, acababa de preparar ese café-

Resignada se fue a cambiar, busco en su armario ropa limpia, pero nada le valía como pijama y vio una caja polvorienta al fondo del armario, y saco una pijama de seda roja preciosa, diminuta, y totalmente sexy, regalo de Ino, Sakura la descarto en un instante. Se puso un viejo suéter grande que le llegaba diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas.

+*Flashback*+

 _-No dices nada-_

+*Fin flashback*+

Sakura no podía olvidar el reencuentro que tuvo con Sasuke, aquella demanda en forma de oración, su mundo cambio ¿porqué regresaba ahora? Saber que Sasuke estaba en la aldea era raro. Ella le había querido desde siempre pero Sasuke la había herido de muchas formas, la había intentado matar, no podía seguir ignorando ese aspecto y recibirle con los brazos abiertos.

Se preparó otra taza de café, y fue hacia el balcón, los fuegos artificiales no tardarían en dejarse ver. Pero tocaron de nuevo a la puerta

Argh Ino, vas a terminar hartándome- le grito y fue abrir

Pero…

-Sasu…ke- ella dejo caer la taza

-Hmp-

-¿Qué haces…aquí?- Dijo ella y volteo a ver los trozos de vidrio, el moreno sin esperar a ser invitado paso y recogió los trozos con ella. Al terminar ambos se miraron

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a ver la pirotecnia?

-Yo…bueno, estoy cansada- le dio la espalda- sino te importa me voy a dormir. Cierra la puerta al salir- y empezó a caminar dejándole ahí solo en la sala

-Escuche a Ino y Shikamaru hablar- Ella se detuvo a medio paso de las escaleras, pero no dijo nada. No se esperaba una confrontación

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No te quiero ver- soltó sin más

Silencio

Ella dio media vuelta y ambos se miraron, y Sasuke comenzó a pronunciar muy despacio

-que… demonios… te pasa?- lo pronuncio lento, respirando entre cada palabra, acortando la distancia entre los dos

-me pasa que eres un aprovechado, que intentaste matarme y siempre te has portado como un egoísta cabrón, y estoy harta ¿Me oyes? Harta-

-¿Yo soy el egoísta? ¡¿Yo soy el egoísta?!- le repitió empezando a alterarse- Tú me has ignorado desde que regrese a la aldea

-¿Querías que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos, después de todo lo malo que nos has hecho?-

-¿Por qué solo recuerdas mis errores? ¿Ya se te olvido cuantas veces te salve a ti y a Naruto, cuantas veces me lleve al punto cerca de la muerte por esta jodida aldea?-

Sakura se quedo callada

-No tienes una puta idea por lo que he pasado y te atreves a juzgarme. Esa es la clase de comportamiento de una niña mimada y caprichosa. Aquí la única que no ha cambiado para nada eres tú

-Tú no sabes nada, no sabes porque lo que hemos pasado Naruto y yo buscándote, viéndote destruirte a ti mismo. No sabes nada de la aldea, de los nueve novatos, no sabes nada de mí tampoco-

-Compórtate como un adulto y deja tus niñerías, todos lo han superado ¿Sí? Sé que hice mal, tuve mis motivos pero eso no es una justificación, pero no estamos en segundo grado ¿sabes? Si no quieres verme, si no quieres ser mi amiga o compañera, al menos ten el valor de decírselo tu misma a Naruto, no me dejes la carga solamente a mí.

-¿por qué demonios te importa que vaya a ver la pirotecnia?-

-Porque a ti te gustan los malditos fuegos artificiales-

-¿y eso a ti que jodidos te importa?-

-me importas maldita sea, ¿No lo entiendes? Eres parte de mi equipo, de mi familia en Konoha-

-sasuke…-lo llamo. Aquellas palabras la habían sorprendido, y se permitió por una vez recordar la calidez de su equipo

-Tú eres la única egoísta aquí Sakura…- dijo bajito- yo solo quiero recuperar mi hogar

Y ella se sintió la peor de las basuras. Recordó la masacre Uchiha, la soledad y el desprecio por el que había tenido que pasar Sasuke. En definitiva, no la había tenido fácil, era sencillo estar enojado en su lugar, resentido con la aldea, dolido por la familia que perdió. Sus errores habían sido consecuencia de aquel pasado doloroso. Y Sakura se condolió, ella estaba tan sola como él, porque a pesar de estar rodeada de amigos, ella no tenía a nadie, estaba sola, siempre lo había estado.

-Iré a cambiarme- le sonrió de forma tierna- vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales juntos. Y Sasuke por primera vez en muchos años, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aquel gesto tan inocente le provoco calidez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella sería la luz para alguien más, ella podía hacer volver a los tiempos de normalidad al último Uchiha.

Quizá no era tan malo olvidar viejos rencores, quizá lo pertinente era dejar todo el odio atrás y volver a empezar porque después de todo lo último que quería era…volver a sentirse sola

Se envolvió en un hermoso vestido, se arreglo lo más linda y femenina que pudo, le encantaba, pues pocas veces tenía días civiles para ello, y salió al encuentro de Sasuke quien la espero pacientemente. Volvió a hacer ese típico gesto suyo que no es una sonrisa pero carece de seriedad en el semblante.

Ambos partieron

-Eh ¿y Naruto?

-deberíamos encontrarlo allá, le dije al tarado que se adelantará-

-ahh ya veo… Vaya- dijo mirando a lo lejos- pero si ha venido un montón de gente ¡Que guay!- Sakura tomo la mano del moreno y empezó a correr- Anda apresúrate, debe haber un montón de cosas por ver-

Salir aquella noche había parecido una buena decisión, el ambiente no era para menos, música, bailes, comida, juegos, había de todo en aquel lugar, y Sakura estaba muy contenta, arrastrando al pelinegro de un lado para otro, riendo… olvidándose de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados.

Ambos se divertían

-Sasuke, mira ahí esta Naruto- le señalo la chica- ehh Naruto estamos acá

Sasuke le tapo la boca suavemente. Sakura no entendió hasta que miro más de cerca, Naruto estaba sujeto de la mano de Hinata

-igual no conviene interrumpirles ahora mismo- le dijo el dueño sharingan.- esta vez Sakura si lo entendió

-tienes razón, vaya hasta que se animo-

-no sabía que a Hinata le interesara él-

-jaja ¿Bromeas? Toda la aldea lo sabía, bueno excepto claro el despistado de Naruto-

-ah-

-sí, cuando una chica mira tanto a un chico es por algo, Hinata arriesgo su vida por Naruto para salvarle de Pain, creo que si arriesgas tu vida de esa manera por alguien es que te importa- soltó sin pensar, Sasuke se avergonzó ante el comentario (el había arriesgado muchísimas veces su vida para salvar a la dueña de los ojos jade) desvió la mirada lejos, y por suerte Sakura no lo noto

-Eso supongo- dijo y termino el tema. Ambos siguieron paseando entre las atracciones

-¡Sakura! Ehh, Sakura- oyó la chica a lo lejos y volteo

-Eh Takumi, pero si eres tú-contesto feliz- ¿Cómo estás?- y los dos amigos se abrazaron. Sasuke puso semblante serio

-Bien bien me alegra verte- le sonrió de forma encantadora

-¿Te importa? Estábamos por ordenar algo- soltó Sasuke de repente

-emm amm vaya lo siento no quise interrumpir- se excuso

-Pues no lo hagas- dijo olvidando sus buenos modales

-Sasuke- lo reprendió la joven

-No, Sakura déjalo, tiene razón. Debo irme, nos vemos luego. Diviértete con tu novio.- y tan rápido como había llegado, el chico se fue

-el no es…mi novio- dijo Sakura bajito, pero el chico no escucho- Sasuke, ¿Por qué has sido tan grosero?- se volteo con gesto de reprensión hacia este

-No sé de que hablas-

-Sí lo sabes ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Takumi-kun?- le miro ceñuda

-el grosero fue tu amigo-

-Takumi-kun solo me ha saludado, y ahora se ha pensado que eres mi novio o algo así-

-Deja de llamarle así ¿Quieres? ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos? ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que piense o no?-

-Sasuke ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma? ÉL se quedo callado por un rato

-Por nada, olvídalo ¿Sí? …Es solo que aquí hay mucha gente y… no estoy acostumbrado-

-amm vale-

Siguieron caminando un rato mas adentrándose a la feria

-" _sakura…Sakura"-_ se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. La susodicha volteo y se dejo alcanzar por la persona que le llamaba

-Hola Shikamaru- saludo gustosa

-Sakura, estaba creyendo yo que ya no venías-

-sí, al final me he decidido ¿Dónde está Shizune?-

-¿Dónde crees?- le sonrió y se cruzo de brazos

-¿Tan temprano y ya está detrás de la Hokage?- le pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, esa se aferra la bebida muy pronto- el chico se acerco a Sakura y le puso la mano sobre un hombro para dramatizar un poco más las palabras, pero aquello provoco que Sasuke diera un paso al frente y mirara mal al Nara

-eh Sasuke, tío – saludo despreocupado

-hmp. – fue lo único que le dijo- Sakura hay una fila muy larga para los peces dorados- le dijo a la chica en una orden silenciosa. Shikamaru frunció el seño, noto el tono amenazador y dijo

-Pues más vale que te vayas formando ¿No Uchiha?-

-Sakura ha venido conmigo, es hora de que los dos nos vayamos- afirmo la voz con su gesto

-Eso es verdad- le reconoció- por cierto Sakura creía que habíamos quedado Shizune tu y yo- lo hizo a un lado de nuevo de la conversación

-Ahh sí, es que verás… al principio no estaba muy segura de querer venir y…-

-Yo la convencí-.

-Sí, ya veo- dijo el Nara, sobreentendiendo el doble significado que el ex vengador le había dado a las palabras.

-¿Quieres ir mas tarde a ver el concurso de comida?- dijo de nuevo sacando a Sasuke de la conversación, provocando su impaciencia.-Todos vendrán, Choji tiene prohibido entrar así que está un poco cabreado-

-clar…

-no puede- se adelanto el Uchiha y Sakura lo miro interrogante ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera?

-Pues que me lo diga ella misma- lo reto Shikamaru

-Ha venido aquí conmigo, pasando de ti y de Shizune ¿No te dice eso suficiente?

El aura se cargo de tensión

-Ehh chicos tranquilizaos por favor. –pidió la joven-Sasuke tienes razón se está haciendo fila, deberíamos irnos. Hasta luego Shikamaru- se despidió de este y sin esperar respuesta se fue

-hasta luego…Sakura.- aquella actitud del arrogante niño dueño del sharingan no le pareció correcta en lo más mínimo al joven Nara ¿Por qué tenía su amiga que aguantar esa actitud de niño mimado? El Uchiha ciertamente no se merecía a alguien como Sakura. Pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y fue en busca de su propio equipo, después de todo no quería entrometerse en donde no había sido llamado

…

Sasuke caminaba demasiado deprisa, y Sakura apenas podía seguirle el paso

-Ehh Sasuke… espera- esquivaban personas- Ve un poco más despacio ¿Quieres?-caminaban tan aprisa que se pasaron la carpa a la que iban

-oye… los peces…- se quejo Sakura decepcionada. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Sasuke la dirigía fuera de la feria, lejos de la multitud, y al parecer estaba realmente enfadado. Cuando por fin llegaron a una porción de bosque apartada de los espectadores Sasuke la soltó

-Sasuke ¿Qué te ocurre? Es… ¿la gente, es demasiada?- trato de interrogarlo, pero éste se limitaba a respirar fuerte y mirarla sin una expresión clara- Es un festival, sabias que iba a haber mucha gen…

-¿Por qué lo haces?- soltó al fin

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo ella sin entender

-¿Por queé te empeñas en ignorarme cada vez que pasa uno de tus amiguitos?-

-Pero Sasuke ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Has venido aquí conmigo o no?-

-pues si pero…-

-Pero nada, deja de coquetearle a todo el mundo-

\- yo no le estoy coqueteando a nadie- se indignó ¿a qué venía todo aquello?

Sasuke puso gesto de hastió, el enojo era visible en su ceño, tenía las manos inquietas dando manotazos de un lado a otro, y no controlaba el tono de su voz que subía y bajaba de tanto en tanto

-Sasuke, cálmate no tienes derecho a hablarme así-. Se acerco a éste intentando tocarle el brazo y él la aparto de un manotazo

-Sasuke- ella lo miro sorprendida

-lo siento, Sakura no ha sido mi intención- se disculpó de inmediato pues había notado la mirada de desconfianza que Sakura le había lanzado

-¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?-

\- Sakura- le hablo seriamente calmándose por fin- ¿No te das cuenta? Yo…no trato de portarme mal contigo, es solo que me enoja que todos esos "amigos" tuyos estén detrás de ti todo el rato

-Ellos no están detrás de mí todo el rato, solo son mis amigos-

-Date cuenta, quieren algo más que una amistad contigo-

-Bueno y si así fuera ¿por qué te molestas? Son inofensivos jamás me harían daño

-me molesto porque… porque- la miro suplicante, no quería decirlo- me importas ¿De acuerdo?-

-Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho antes, tú también me importas Sasuke, y Naruto y todos los demás. Pero no por eso tienes que ser cruel conmigo-

-¿Es que no lo ves? Yo no te quiero como tú a Naruto, no quiero que los demás te coqueteen porque… porque te quiero para mi Sakura…-la miro, con esos hermosos ojos arrogantes- te…quiero- pronuncio por fin

-Sasuke…- y Sakura no pudo pensar más que en aquellas dos mágicas palabras "te quiero, te quiero" sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y una extraña calidez subiendo desde su estómago y atorándose en su garganta. Sasuke se acerco a ella y la beso.

Al separarse, él la miro directamente.

-No quiero que nadie más te tenga. Te quiero para mí Sakura, y para nadie más

-Sasuke-kun, yo también te quiero.- le dijo sonriente… embelesada.

-Por eso me enoja que Shikamaru…que tus amigos…- volvió ese tono enojado

-ellos son amigos- le sonrió traviesa- y no pueden hacer esto- ella lo beso y Sasuke la mordió levemente

-No, no pueden- dijo él y dejo que sus manos vagabundearan por el cuerpo de la pelirosa mientras la volvía a besar.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer sus curvas y Sakura se sonrojaba cada vez más

-Mía- decía Sasuke entre besos, pero al adentrar sus manos sobre la ropa de la chica, esta se incómodo.

-Sasuke…espera-

-mía- repitió el y la beso con más ganas, y la recorrió con más deseo, con más fiereza, le desgarro con presteza el sujetador

-Sasuke, no-

-Me quieres ¿Verdad?- pregunto él, y él le dejó una marca roja en el cuello

-Sí, pero, espera… aquí no – se quejo ella.

Pero era tarde, Sasuke estaba inmerso en ese mundo efímero en donde Sakura después de su viaje de venganza por fin lo perdonaba, Sakura esa niña dulce que siempre lo amo y estuvo ahí para él, Sasuke se olvido de la delicadeza, Sakura era suya, solo suya en aquel momento, y así sería de ahora en adelante, nadie más la tendría, nadie más la apartaría de su lado. Esta era SU oportunidad de ser feliz después de tanto dolor.

Le subió el vuelo del vestido

-Sasuke…espera- se gimoteo ella, jadeo

-me quieres, me quieres- dijo Sasuke, convenciéndose de aquello sin escuchar las quedas quejas de Sakura

-e…estas siendo muy brusco- le dijo ella cuando él la cogió en brazos para sujetarse a su cadera

Él ya había perdido una vez todo lo que amo…pero ahora, ahora nadie le arrancaría a Sakura de sus brazos porque ella lo amaba, ella era luz, ella le quería verdaderamente, ella era esa redención que tanto había buscado

-¡Sasuke!- grito asustada cuando él le rompió las bragas y desabotono su pantalón

Sasuke la besaba desenfrenadamente, y ella vio en él la furia, la rabia, vio a ese niño pequeño y herido aferrándose al poco amor que le había sido siempre negado y que ahora tenía al alcance, vio en él la desesperación de sentirse amado, y ella no dijo nada, dejo de poner resistencia

El entro en ella sin permiso, sin delicadeza. Dejo que Sasuke descargara su furia en ella

Todo era rabia… desenfreno, el acto era casi animal, pero Sakura no dijo nada, no se quejo. Después de todo ya era tarde para decir que aquella… había sido su primera vez

 _Fin flashback_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Capítulo: La única familia que conozco

Para Ino era fascinante que Sakura pudiera vivir sola

-es que de verdad frente de marquesina, quien te viera? Viviendo el sueño adolescente, viviendo por tu propia cuenta, sin padres que te vigilen

-eh Ino- sonrió incomoda- tampoco es para tanto, tengo el doble de tareas- trataba de restarle importancia, pero en realidad no era cierto, desde pequeña siempre tuvo que encargarse de sus propios deberes pues su madre estaba demasiado "enferma" para cuidar de ella

-bromeas? Yo haría con gusto todo eso si pudiera vivir sola, pero no, tengo que ayudar en la floristería

-tu vida ha sido todo un sueño Sakura.-la abrazo sonriendo- eres muy afortunada y encima de todo eso vas y te toca en el equipo de Sasuke- la soltó del abrazo y le sonrio picara-eres muy afortunada, el chico más sexy de la academia y el cabeza-hueca de Naruto que aceptémoslo no esta tan mal ahora que ha crecido. Estas rodeada de chicos guapos. Sí no fuera por el vago de tu sensei yo creo…

-No hables así de Kakashi-sensei- pronunció tajantemente la pelirosada, de forma seria

-Eh pero ¿Por qué ese tono? – Le miro extrañada- Sólo he dicho que el vago de…

-Yamanaka, te lo advierto.-le señaló Sakura con tono ácido

-Vale, vale. Sólo jugaba, no te cabrees tanto no lo decía enserio, Kakashi-sensei es uno de los mejores ninja en el país del fuego lo sabemos todos-

Sakura relajo los músculos, no había notado cuando fue que se puso tensa. Ino volvió a abrazarle y continúo con su cháchara.

\- Pero ya enserio, eres muy afortunada …-

Sakura escuchó nada más que ruido blanco, y soltaba espontáneos "tienes razón" , "aja", "ahh" para que su amiga creyera que mostraba interés, pero para entonces su mente ya había viajado a otra parte

+*flashback*+

-No soy feliz a tu lado- un plato se estrello contra la pared. El marido apenas consiguió esquivar el proyectil de su esposa. Sakura lloraba

\- Lárgate entonces, maldita perra- le escupió grosero

La esposa comenzó a llorar, Sakura apareció por una esquina de la habitación.

-Ve, ve como me trata, escuchaste como me llamo- le dijo a su hija de 13 años, Sakura no sabía que contestar solo quería que paran de pelear

-Papá por favor-le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-Cállate- le decía el padre con los ojos arrogantes y la demanda en el tono de voz- Dile a ella que se calle-trató de calmarse

-Es que… ¿Por qué pelean?- les interrogaba Sakura, sin entenderlo realmente.

-Ella empezó, ¿No puede hablar bien? ¿No puede atenderme como esposo?

-Estoy harta de ti, ya te dije que aquí no soy feliz- se quejaba inútilmente la madre de Sakura

-Que te calles todos los vecinos van a escuchar tus ladridos-

-Siempre te escuchan a ti idiota- le dijo venenosa. Pero aquello no era verdad, nadie jamás escuchaba nada, nadie jamás fue en auxilio de Sakura, nadie jamás hizo nada.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- él se acerco para darle un golpe a puño cerrado, Sakura se interpuso

-¡No papá espera, por favor!- intentó detenerlo

-Quítate- le dijo violento su padre

Con el temblor en la voz, y ese maldito hipo abriéndose paso por su garganta, Sakura avanzó y abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo

-Estúpida hija de puta- su padre le gritó a su esposa y empujo lejos a Sakura y tomo a su mujer de los cabellos, ésta se quejaba y no paraba de llorar y lanzar maldiciones en su contra

-¡Papá ya! ¡Déjala!- se le quebraba la voz a la joven

-Cállate te dije, vete a tu cuarto-

-No, déjala en paz- Sakura se aferró fuertemente en un abrazo suplicante a su padre

-Ya por favor, por favor, por favor- Repetía una y otra vez como si esos fuera a cambiar algo-suéltala-

Su padre se condolió un momento, sólo un momento y soltó a su madre a empujones

-Maldito- lloraba su madre- te juro que mañana me largo ¡Te lo juro!

-Cállate, perra malagradecida- levantó él un puño en su contra, la mujer se contrajo en espera del golpe. Sakura se interpuso- dile que se calle- le dijo el hombre a Sakura

Ella por instinto se interpuso una vez más entre los dos, el señor comenzó a tomar rumbo fuera de la sala de estar

-Maldito miserable, ya no te aguanto, maldita sea te odio- lloraba su madre en el suelo. Cuando Sakura quiso ayudarla a levantarse, ésta la empujo con asco

-¿Queé dices? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tanto ladras?- Volvió el marido a la sala

-No papá, por favor ya- le suplico de nuevo- Mamá ya basta, por favor- Le suplicaba con la mirada

-Es que este maldito perro-

El padre de Sakura ya no lo aguanto más y empujo demasiado fuerte a su hija contra los muebles para apartarla de su madre. La joven sangro pero ni siquiera lo sintió, se abalanzo sobre su padre para separarle, este la dio un codazo sin querer en las costillas, ella contuvo el aire y siguió tratando de separarlos.

Aquel era otro día, otro día de tantos en la familia Haruno, otro día en que Sakura deseaba con todas sus ganas irse a una misión peligrosa y no regresar, hundirse a llorar en su almohada hasta que su dolor se fuera, soñar eternamente para que nada pudiera hacerle daño. Era otro día, sólo otro día en el que Sakura deseaba con todas sus ganas la muerte.

Al amanecer del día siguiente su madre le preparó un desayuno más que generoso y su padre la abrazo al salir. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, con esa gruesa capa de incomodidad en el aire. Sakura no le dio vueltas al asunto, se fue a su entrenamiento, no escondió los raspones y vendajes, no quería llamar la atención y al ocultarlos bajo un grueso suéter en un día soleado de entrenamiento sí que iba a atraer sospechas. Se limitó a sonreír y salir de casa, vería a sus compañeros de equipo. Al amanecer del día después del incidente Sakura siempre conseguía juntar las piezas de su autoestima del suelo, y recomponerse, uno no puede llorar eternamente ¿Verdad?

La vida seguía y Sakura tenía que seguir también, ya era muy mayor como para perderse entre sus lágrimas, y sonreiría con todas sus ganas mientras pudiera…hasta la próxima pelea.

-Sakura-chan, Sakura –chan qué bueno que llegas, he estado solo con este teme esperando por 15 minutos

-Naruto ¿Tienes que ser tan escandaloso?- le regaño ella

-hmp es un tarado ¿Qué esperabas?- le respondió Sasuke sin mirarle

-¿A quién llamas tarado?- se volteo el rubio para mirarle enojado

-Naruto, déjalo en paz-

-pero ha sido él el que ha comenzado-

-¡Yo!-saludo su sonriente sensei

-¡Llegas tarde!- le reclamaron Sakura y Naruto a la vez a su recién llegado sensei, y al ver la expresión de "disculpa" en su enmascarada cara ambos rieron. Era la sonrisa más sincera que la chica había soltado desde el fin de semana, sólo con su equipo se sentía un poco menos sola.

-Bueno, a entrenar. En grupos de dos, Naruto entrena con Sasuke por favor… traten de no matarse-sonrió como si nada- jueguen limpio niños.

-Sakura a ti te toca conmigo, entrenaremos con el equilibrio de chackra y luego el taijutsu con Naruto

-Bien- ambos equipos se separaron a diferentes campos de entrenamiento.

\- Sakura- se detuvo- ¿Qué le sucedió a tu mano?- Le dijo serio sin mirarla

Ella lo miro sorprendida no sabía que él repararía en algo tan simple

-ehh yo…yo he estado entrenando sensei- le sonrió. Las sonrisas siempre distraían. Él se volteó a mirarla y Sakura se sintió desnuda frente a él

-…-ella no dijo nada, no sabía que decir se sentía tan pequeña, tan avergonzada. No quería decir que había sido por otra pelea en su casa, ya no tenía 3 años como para quejarse de esas cosas, pero tampoco quería mentirle a su sensei

-Sí no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero cada vez es más frecuente, si tus padres siguen así voy a tener que intervenir- le dijo muy serio dándole la espalda para dejarle algo de espacio

Y a ella se le cayó el alma al suelo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió un calor sofocante subir hasta sus mejillas, sus pies se quedaron helados al igual que su gesto ¿Cómo es que ese hombre sabía tanto? Sakura lo agarro de un brazo, tímida, avergonzada consigo misma, sintiendo pena por lo que pensaría de ella

-por…- comenzó a decir con la voz muy débil. Se odio por eso- Por favor- continuo con voz más firme- por favor sensei no le diga esto a Naruto…ni a Sasuke.- le miro suplicante, y el la vio con ternura y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Compasión

-yo…no podría soportar que…que- el nudo en su garganta no la dejo hablar

-Sakura- él se agacho a su altura y le tomó el rostro por la barbilla para mirarla cara a cara- esto de ninguna forma es tu culpa no tienes porque sentir vergüenza

-Esto no es nada de verdad…fue…fue-

-No me digas que fue un accidente porque no soy tonto- la reprendió con voz amable y la abrazo ese gesto lleno de calidez lo fue todo para Sakura. Su sensei no solía abrazar a nadie, si se paraba a pensarlo jamás había visto que lo hiciera. Pero ahí estaba él abrazándola, consolándola, diciéndole que todo iría bien y para Sakura fue el mayor de los consuelos.

-Por supuesto que no le diré a nadie, pero te lo prometo encontraremos la manera de arreglar esto ¿de acuerdo?- se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, aquella mirada firme y determinada atravesó el corazón de la pequeña y por un minuto creyó que ese hombre poseía la verdad universal.

-De acuerdo- Y ella sonrió tan genuinamente, tan feliz. Quizá después de todo ella no estaba sola.

Sakura sentía un gran respeto por su sensei, era el único que entendía la situación que pasaba, a ella le daba mucha vergüenza contárselo a alguien, y por eso jamás lo hizo.

Cuanta envidia le daba a veces Naruto que había crecido sin escuchar todos esos problemas, sus padres en vida se amaron mucho y a él le amaban también; le daba mucha envidia Sasuke quien había crecido fuerte y no dependía de nadie. A pesar de su cruel pasado, él había sabido crecer con una autoestima envidiable, y nervios de acero. Mientras ella había sido siempre una niña débil e insegura.

Se identificaba mucho con Sasuke, sabía de buena fuente que él siempre había sido la sombra de su hermano Itachi, el niño prodigio, el más fuerte, el favorito de sus padres y a él siempre lo habían dejado de lado. Su vacio era algo pareció a lo que ella sentía, y le dolía ver que la gente miraba con lastima al último Uchiha, ella veía en él esa rabia escondiéndose tras la fina capa de serenidad que siempre proyectaba, y le entendía. No podía contarle a nadie más lo que en verdad sentía, Sasuke también tenía que tragarse todo su dolor.

Y su sensei, aquel hombre dulce, no podía haber escogido un mejor maestro, duro en la batalla, disciplinario cuando se requería serlo, pero buen consejero y muy protector. Sakura se sentía segura a su lado.

Ella amaba a su equipo y lo defendería de quien fuera, porque eso era lo más cercano a una familia que ella tendría jamás. Por eso no dudo ni un minuto cuando aquella tarde de abril Kakashi se presentó en casa de sus padres para decirles que era hora de que Sakura (una ninja activa de las fuerzas de Konoha) se emancipara. Que él como tutor se haría cargo de todo. Sakura era muy feliz, sus padres por supuesto que dijeron que no, pero Kakashi Hatake no era un hombre que aceptara un no por respuesta, aquello había implicado una pelea monumental pero…aunque eso, eso era otra historia


	7. Chapter 7

x

x

x

Capítulo 6: **sólo por hoy**

.

.

.

+**flashback continuación**+

Ahí estaba, parado frente a mí, tal como le recordaba. Un poco más alto, con las ropas solo un poco gastadas, sereno con la piel tan clara como el mármol, el talante frío, con sus pómulos perfectos ligeramente tostados por el sol, y esos profundos ojos negros con unas leves ojeras. Mirándome, interrogándome… esperado una respuesta a sus gestos, a su presencia. Ahí estaba aquel rostro que no había visto en años, y yo estaba confundida y me sentía desorientada.

¿Qué era ese latido que palpitaba fuertemente en mi pecho? Sin saber cómo, recupere la movilidad, recordé el lugar y el tiempo en el que estaba y obligue a mi cuerpo a actuar.

Dije hola y pase de lado. Tenía que recuperar mi cordura

-¿No dices nada?- Me dijo cuando ya llevaba un par de pasos. Aun estaba a tiempo de ignorarlo, justo como él hizo en todos estos años, pero algo en mí, esa parte estúpida e irracional a la que le encantaba lastimarse, me gritó: ¡Ha vuelto!

-Acabo de decirte hola- pronuncie con la voz lo más firme que pude. Me sudaban las manos, me dolía el pecho, sentía un vacio apabullante en mi estómago, y me costaba mucho respirar. El silencio se apoderó de ese pequeño instante, el tiempo se detuvo por un insufrible momento. Quería irme, pero mis pies no me respondían

- _Silencio_ —

Y cuando me disponía a interrogarlo sobre su presencia en la aldea…

-Nos vemos luego-fue lo único que me dijo

… _y yo en verdad, no quería volver a saber de él, ni más tarde…ni nunca._

Se fue. Y el dolor de su partida de repente se había vuelto tan real, que sentía mis heridas abrirse. Salté hacia la ventana más próxima en dirección a mi casa, con toda la velocidad que pude. Aún así no le gane al ritmo de mi corazón, él era mucho más rápido que yo.

¿Qué hacía en Konoha? ¿Cuál era su propósito al regresar? recordé el gran amor que le tenía

Lo protector que fue conmigo,

La vez que intento matarme,

Nuestra despedida

… ese gracias

…

Me recosté al lado de mi cama, sujetando mis piernas, intentaba respirar con calma, pero lo único que logre fue golpear mi almohada hasta cansarme, llorar de rabia, de desesperación. Me estaba asfixiando en una ola de recuerdos que tenía muy guardados en el fondo de mi alma y que estaban saliendo a flote, subiendo raudosamente por mi garganta y atiborrándose por encontrar una salida, tenía que salir de ahí o me volvería loca...y pronto

Decidí pasear por Konoha, por los rumbos cercanos al bosque de la muerte donde no pudiera encontrar a ningún conocido. El clima era normal, pero cerca del bosque estaba nublado, no había pájaros que canturreaban, únicamente insectos peligrosos, y sigilosos animalitos corriendo secretamente, la gente casi no iba por ahí…en realidad mi ahora la aldea me parecía bastante más opaca.

La felicidad puede ser tan frágil

.

.

.

Aquel regreso implicaba muchas cosas para Sakura, todos esos recuerdos la devolvían al lugar de su infancia otra vez, a ese momento en que fue pequeña y frágil, insegura y temerosa. No quería recordarlo, se deba vergüenza así misma de tan solo pensar en esa dolorosa etapa en la que no era nada más que un vil estorbo que no podía siquiera proteger a quien amaba. En esa niña debilucha y llorona que dejo escapar de sus manos a quien proclamaba era el amor de su vida

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que se sentía segura y feliz es que su pasado regresaba a atormentarla? A recordarle que por más que luchara ella seguiría siendo, aquella niña triste… llorando bajo la mesa.

+*interrupción flashback*+

.

.

.

 _*flash*_

 _-Te juro que prefiero que te largues, a que me sigas amargando la vida ¿es que no puedes hacer una cosa bien?_

 _-¿Por qué todo lo tengo que hacer yo?-_

 _-¿todo? Aquí el único que trabaja soy yo, tú te la pasas todo el día aquí haciéndote tonta-_

 _-ahh claro de seguro tu lavas la ropa, preparas la comida y te haces cargo de Sakura-_

 _-algo tienes que hacer ¿no?-_

 _¡Domingo maldita sea!_

 _Eran las 9 de la mañana del domingo y Sakura se había despertado con los gritos de sus padres. De todos los días de la semana Sakura odiaba especialmente los domingos únicamente eran para recordar los errores que había cometido, sus padres le recriminaban que no era lo suficientemente buena, lo suficientemente fuerte._

 _Ella era buena, pero…no lo suficientemente buena._

 _Los domingos comenzaban así siempre, sus padres gritándose el uno al otro, por las tareas que tenían pendientes, recordándose a cada instante el uno al otro las razones por las que ya no deberían seguir juntos._

 _A Sakura le daba rabia no poder ver la vida de una forma dulce y sincera, estaba cansada de fingir que tenía una vida feliz, solo quería un domingo normal._

 _Se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la ventana de su alcoba, vio pasar a una pequeña familia y pregunto que se sentiría salir a pasear los domingos sin peleas, sin gritos, sin reproches ¿Qué se sentiría verdaderamente esperar con ansias el fin de semana para estar con quienes te aman incondicionalmente?_

 _-muévete y prepara algo para el desayuno-_

 _-¿Qué quieres que prepare si no hay nada en el refrigerador?-_

 _-¿Qué haces con el dinero que te doy entonces?-_

 _-se acaba, genio-_

 _-no veo en qué-_

 _Era hora de dejar sus cómodos sueños y bajar. Caminó triste y seria las escaleras tratando de sonreír, o al menos parecer menos sombría pero no había remedio. Era hora de enfrentarse a otro día más_

 _Un día más, resiste un día más…y eso es todo_

… _se repetía lo mismo cada día_

 _-vayamos a comer fuera- sugirió Sakura_

 _-no queda de otra, para variar tu madre no hizo nada de comer- dijo su padre cruzándose de brazos_

 _-Sakura- contesto su madre- vete a cambiar- su madre ni la miró para darle la orden. Fue directa, e impersonal…nunca le mostraba un rasgo de bondad a Sakura, no detrás de esas puertas._

 _Y así, de pronto la calma volvió a su hogar solo un poco, un poco nada más, hasta que dentro de unas horas sus padres volvieras a inquietarse por algún mal comentario_

 _Era tan duro despertar y ver que en realidad nada cambiaba, todo era lo mismo, la misma triste rutina en donde nada de lo que Sakura hiciera cambiaria el hecho de estar en la línea de fuego entre el matrimonio destructivo de sus padres._

 _Un oscuro vaivén de lo mismo, un deja vú continuo en donde amanece, hay gritos, llantos, palabras de arrepentimiento, la vuelta a la normalidad y luego anoche de nueva cuenta._

 _Y Sakura se cambio, y bajo con sus padres para salir a tomar el desayuno y se encontró de nuevo con aquella pareja que cargaba en brazos a un niño de 3 años en sus hombros y sonreía mientras comían helado, y así cada domingo la vida le recordaba a Sakura ese tipo de familia que ella no tenía, ese niño de 3 años que ella jamás sería_

 _El matrimonio Haruno sonrió y tomo de la mano a Sakura. A lo lejos veían venir a los Yamanaka_

 _*fin flash*_

…

+*Continuación flashback*+

Sakura lloraba en el suelo de su habitación ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke había regresado? Porque ahora que estaba tan sola sin Naruto, sin Kakashi-sensei, sin nadie que la ayudara a lidiar con todos esos sentimientos encontrados. Con todos esos secretos que solo el equipo siete sabía.

Sakura miro por la ventana de su – _ahora-_ solitaria habitación de departamento, y vio la luna. Se seco las lágrimas.

Un día más, Sakura…sólo por hoy

+*fin flashback*+


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **+*Capítulo 8: Cena romántica*+**

…de vuelta al presente

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día, y las rosas seguían en aquella pequeña mesa de la estancia. Rojas, brillando bajo la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana

Sasuke era su flamante caballero en armadura blanca, y aquel día, al anochecer cuando él por fin volviera de su guardia, ambos tendrían una cena romántica. Sí, se le antojaba bellísimo que ambos, bajo la luz de las velas se demostraran su cariño, quería, anhelaba que Sasuke sintiera el calor de un hogar otra vez había preparado todo especialmente para él, le había tomado horas prepararlo con sus propias manos y con aquella perfectibilidad tan propia de ella, quería simplemente hacerlo feliz

Esa era una maravillosa noche, y ella era nuevamente feliz, lo vio entrar con su uniforme de guardia tan ceñido a su cuerpo, ese cabello negro, sus manos un poco lastimadas por el trabajo. Sintió que lo daba todo por él… y esos ojos negros, esos bellísimos y sublimes ojos que eran como dos agujeros negros que se comían su angustia, su dolor, ella sólo podía verlo a él

-¡Sasuke-kun! Has vuelto- Se abalanzó hacía él

-Sí- Abrazó con intensidad el frágil cuerpo que se ceñía a él. Ella era lo que más amaba, era la única que no se había alejado jamás. Aspiró su aroma y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del planeta porque ella pudiendo tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies lo había escogido a él, al renegado, al traidor sin reputación

-Sasuke, te tengo una sorpresa, mira ven, acompáñame- lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió al comedor, antiguo, de madera, resplandeciente en velas.

No era una sorpresa cuanto amaba Sakura a su precioso príncipe de cabellos ébano, en realidad, desde el primer momento que lo vio y pudo sentir el dolor que emanaban esos insondables ojos, Sakura quiso tener el poder suficiente para alejar a todos esos demonios que lo atormentaban. Deseó con todas sus ganas ser fuerte y poder trasmitirle ese amor a su querido Sasuke, para que él no volviera a llorar esas lágrimas en su interior. No deseaba que él se ahogara como ella.

Ese día le había preparado una maravillosa cena, pasó todo el día repasando el menú, probando platillos. Ella sabía que ese mismo día hace ya varios años Sasuke había perdido a su familia, sabía que el sufrimiento lo carcomía por dentro y temía que su soledad se apoderara de él hasta el punto de volverlo frio de nuevo. Pero ahora ella estaba ahí para protegerle… porque le amaba, por eso le había preparado una hermosa cena, para que al volver él viera que aun la tenía a ella, que no estaba solo, y que podrían iniciar una nueva vida sin olvidar el precioso regalo de la vida que su preciada familia le había dejado

El reloj sonó: Las ocho en punto y las estrellas se colaban por el cielo, el aire era frío y para Sasuke un chico de semblante hermoso y rostro cansado regresaba a casa con los ánimos por el suelo, él veía la noche más lóbrega que de costumbre, la oscuridad de sus recuerdos había salido de su interior para embargar y devorar a su paso cualquier rastro de pureza.

Y luego, estaba ella Sakura, la única mujer en el mundo que no lo veía como a un monstruo, parada en el umbral de la puerta esperando recibirlo, siempre con esa sonrisa en la cara, el odiaba ese gesto profundamente… pero ahí estaba ella y lo abrazo y lo cubrió de mimos que él no sintió porque le dolía demasiado la conciencia, no le sonrió, no le dijo gracias por haberlo esperado en el frio de la puerta con ligero vestido de tirantes para él. Quiso subir a su habitación lo más pronto posible y dormir, olvidar, olvidar…pero ella no lo dejo….nunca lo hacia

Lo encamino hacia aquella preciosa cena

Y Sakura se detuvo, le miro confusa, sin pronunciar palabra quiso encontrar una respuesta racional a su interrogante…pero no pudo

-Ese…ese perfume no es mío Sasuke –kun.-

-¿Qué?- le miro Sasuke, haciéndose el desentendido,

-Eso que huelo en ti no es mi perfume Sasuke-kun- Le miro extrañada

-No sé de qué me hablas no seas absurda-frunció el ceño- ¿Qué era eso que querías enseñarme?- intentó cambiar de tema.

-Sasuke ¿De quién es ese perfume? ¿Y porque hueles también a alcohol?-

Se acercó a éste tratando de hacerle escuchar su demanda de respuestas, él se apartó

-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?-Comenzó a sospechar ella

-Déjame en paz, ¡Dios, eres insoportable!- se quejó con hastió

-Dime que pasa Sasuke- No se rendía y continuaba preguntando

-Pasa que ya me tienes harto con tus preguntas y tus dramas- Sasuke dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino

-Sasuke no me dejes hablando sola- se dirigió hacia el- Sasuke, Sasuke te estoy hablando- lo jalo de la manga de su uniforme

Él la abofeteo, un hilillo de sangre recorrió los labios de la chica. Ella se sorprendió, y retrocedió

-¿Ves lo que me haces hacer Sakura?- le hablo con tono de regaño- no quiero hacerte daño- extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella instintivamente retrocedió.

-Sakura, por favor, no me veas así- agacho la mirada avergonzado-Sakura te amo ¿Crees que perdería el tiempo con alguna otra?- ella lo miro sin saber la respuesta, todavía sorprendida por la reacción del moreno, éste se acerco a ella y la abrazo con suavidad

-…-

-Verás…huelo así porque hoy en el trabajo se han enterado que es mi cumpleaños y brinde con ellos, supongo que cuando me dieron el abrazo de cumpleaños alguna de las chicas me dejo su perfume . Anda ven vamos a curar eso- y la beso con dulzura

-Sasuke me estás diciendo la verdad ¿No?-

-Por supuesto Sakura, yo te amo. Eso jamás lo dudes- le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la miro directo a los ojos- Nadie te va a apartar de mi lado jamás-

Y Sakura no quería más peleas, más gritos, ella estaba cansada de todo aquello, no quería pasar por lo que pasaron sus padres no quería un matrimonio destruido como el de Ten ten, así que ella le creyó

Aquella noche después de curarla, Sasuke la beso sin cuidado, con esa pasión ciega que siempre lo había conducido.

-Sasuke-Lo llamó sumida en sus pensamientos, sumergida en aquel lejano recuerdo de su pasado, lleno de violencia y gritos. Él la miró

-¿Qué harías si yo me fuera?- Le preguntó muy seria y por primera vez en muchos años con la mirada firme puesta en él

-Sakura…- le salió el nombre con la voz ahogada, el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al moreno, era casi asfixiante. Sintió el dolor de la perdida en su pecho algo que no había experimentado desde la matanza de su familia

-Sakura, por favor-la abrazo- nunca, nunca me dejes. –le tomo el rostro- no sé qué haría sin ti, por favor…

Y la beso, dulce, tierno…amable

-Te necesito- y esas fueron palabras mágicas para la Haruno, quien nunca antes había sabido que era sentirse necesitada.

Ella lo besó, esta vez con pasión, las lágrimas en el rostro de Sakura no habían terminado de secar todavía, pero quería sentirse amada, valorada, quería saber que era necesaria para alguien en el mundo. Y lentamente pero sin pausa lo desvistió. Se besaron sin apenas tomar aire, recorriendo con caricias y besos el cuerpo del otro.

Él la arrojo a la cama sin delicadeza, y Sakura extendió las piernas a modo de invitación. El instinto salvaje de Sasuke había despertado. Sasuke nunca era dulce o romántico, su amor era posesivo, violento,. Era como sujetar un fosforo en donde sabes que vas a quemarte.

No habían hecho sino comenzar y Sakura ya tenía marcas rojas en su cuerpo, leves moretones por los jaloneos y la violencia del encuentro. Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente al igual que Sasuke. Porque así era su amor, asfixiante, pasional. Como el encuentro de la pólvora y el fuego, juntos hacían chispas en la cama.

Sasuke entraba y salía de ella con un salvajismo producto de una loca desesperación por poseerla, de un insano deseo de marcar a Sakura como propiedad suya, y Sakura se dejaba hacer. Dejaba una y otra vez que Sasuke la destruyera, que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que más le placiera, porque por ese fugaz instante podía sentirse amada, correspondida, necesitada. Por que por ese único instante su pasado no existía, su dolor se mitigaba

Pero al final, su pasión se apagaba y no quedaba nada más que el sucio sentimiento de sentirse utilizada. Sasuke le dio un corto beso en los labios y se volteó cansado a su lado de la cama no tardo en empezar a roncar

Sakura quería entender, por quela vida era así Pero ¿Qué, Que era lo que tenía que entender? ¿Qué era ser feliz? Ella quería estar con Sasuke, quería que él la quisiera, había intentado tan desesperadamente lograrlo, porque ella lo amaba tremendamente, porque ella quería sentirse útil, necesaria,

Nadie jamás la había amado. Sakura quería entenderlo ¿Qué era amar?

…abajo la cena ya se había enfriado

..

..

…


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

+*Capítulo 9: Demasiado roto*+

.

.

.

Había días en los que Sakura se preguntaba por qué se quedaba al lado de Sasuke. Ino se lo había preguntado muchas veces _¿Por qué amaba tanto a Sasuke?_ Ella solo se reía y contestaba lo mismo, _"Lo he querido desde niños"._ La verdad era que ella no sabía por qué había empezado a quererle, él nunca hizo algo para ganarse su afecto, vamos ni tan siquiera su simpatía. Sasuke era un niño amargado y resentido con el mundo.

Pero a Sakura le gustaban los casos perdidos, ella quería pensar que Sasuke era algo más que un niño arrogante, su historia de tragedia era conocida por todos. Sasuke sufría y Sakura entendía lo que era eso, podía entender el dolor de sentirse apartado, de querer consuelo y que nadie esté ahí para dártelo. Es un sentimiento desolador, tener el corazón roto y saber que nadie tiene la capacidad de repararlo, aprendes a vivir con ello por supuesto, aunque con la sonrisa rota.

Sakura era una niña empática, y sabía que Sasuke sufría, tal vez por eso se fijó en él, nunca había visto a alguien tan solo, más que… Claro ella misma, cada tarde ella debía volver a su casa a escuchar los gritos de sus padres, a escuchar lo inútil que ella era, y al día siguiente debía regresar a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía contarle a nadie lo que ocurría con ella. Los golpes "accidentales" que recibía entre cada pelea al separar a sus padres, no podía decirle a nadie, por qué más que cualquier otra cosa, ella odiaba la lástima, la aborrecía.

Y en él, en él veía ese mismo odio por la autocompasión, Sakura pudo reconocer en él a alguien conocido, y empezó a quererlo por ello.

Muchos años habían pasado desde entonces, pero Sasuke no dejaba de ser aquel niño roto, su tierna herida de infancia seguía sangrando todavía ahora que ya era un adulto, y Sakura había aprendido a lidiar con todo eso, amar a Sasuke no era fácil, en realidad era como querer a un león recién capturado en cautiverio al que intentas alimentar, tal vez se portará afectuoso contigo únicamente para que le des de comer, pero en cuanto te confíes y le muestres un poco de amor, el te morderá.

Pero bueno, ella sabía desde el principio que no iba a ser fácil, que Sasuke no era ningún príncipe encantador, aunque ella se empeñara en creerlo, Sasuke era desconfiado por naturaleza, era un asesino, y cargaba en su conciencia un montón de culpas, Sasuke era una persona muy cruel, y debido a tanto daño del que fue víctima el había olvidado cómo era amar incondicionalmente

Aquellas cosas no podían preocuparle menos a Sakura, ella en realidad no sabía que era amar a alguien incondicionalmente, no lo vio en su familia, no lo vio en nadie que ella conociera, y dudaba sinceramente que esas cosas existieran en la realidad. No lo necesitaba, porque nunca lo había tenido.

-¡Ehh Sakura-chan!- oyó una voz a lo lejos saludándola

-Kakashi-sensei- sonrió

-¿a qué se debe este milagro?-

-¿eh?-

-me refiero a que nunca se te ve paseando por la aldea-

-ahh ya, bueno ahora he cambiado un poco mis hábitos

-sí, mis alumnos me han olvidado- dramatizó

-oh vamos sensei eso no es verdad- su alumna le toco el brazo para afianzar sus palabras

-Naruto se va, de la aldea y tu ni me hablas-

-bueno Naruto ha tenido que irse a entrenar, y yo bueno ya no soy ninja no quiero estorbarle…espere ¿Sasuke no habla con usted?-

-no,- respondió secamente- Sakura tú no me estorbas nunca-

-bueno era una forma de hablar

-no lo digas otra vez- le toco la cabeza como cuando ella era pequeña. Aquel gesto le transmitió a Sakura tanto confort y confianza que sonrió genuinamente

-pero sabes, podría perdonar tu abandono si me invitas un buen ramen

-¿ramen?- lo miro extrañada-

-sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-creía que Naruto era el único aficionado-

-jaja bueno si quieres otra cosa…-

-no, no ramen está bien vamos a Ichiraku's

Ambos caminaron hacia el restaurant, platicaron por horas, a Sakura se le fue el tiempo como agua entre las manos. Kakashi le estaba contando sus últimas misiones, y Sakura las escuchaba con calma, sorprendida y anhelante; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba su vida de ninja, la sangre corría por sus venas presurosa cuando Kakashi le contaba como había frustrado un ataque enemigo, el cerebro de Sakura fluía en ideas al adelantarse en posibles soluciones, escapes, estrategias. Sintió su corazón acelerarse con cada historia y quería escuchar mas, reía con las ocurrencias de Kakashi, y cada cosa que le había pasado en sus misiones, clientes difíciles, gánsters de alto nivel, ninjas enemigos peligrosos. Ella simplemente se dejo llevar y no presto atención al tiempo

Sakura rio fuerte y estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, Kakashi la sostuvo, pero ella no dejaba de reír, le dolía el estómago, y se aferro fuerte a Kakashi,

-jaja no me lo imagino jajaja, sensei ¿de verdad?- lo miraba incrédula sin poder aguantarse la risa

\- Sakura, no sé porque te da tanta gracia-

-es que usted, jaja usted cambiando pañales jajaja- Sakura no se contuvo y dio rienda suelta a sus carcajadas, y abrazo totalmente al ninja que copia, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos para que ella no se cayera de nuevo

-¡Aléjate de ella!- se escuchó un grito alto y fuerte, unos brazos despegaron a Sakura de sus sensei

-Sakura, ¿qué haces afuera a estas horas?- unos ojos negros la miraron ardiendo en enojo

-ehh… yo bueno… -Sakura no había reparado en que ya era de noche

-vámonos- ordeno Sasuke

-no le has preguntado a ella si se quiere ir- le dijo Kakashi

-tú no te metas en esto, Sakura es mí esposa y no debería andar por ahí a estas horas con…- lo miro venenosamente- con otro hombre

Sakura estaba asustada no entendía porque Sasuke estaba tan enojado con su sensei. ¡Por dios era Kakashi!

El peliplata ni se inmuto, miro a Sakura

-Sakura, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- le extendió la mano, Sasuke se le aparto bruscamente

-te dije que te alejaras de ella, ¿comprendes? Ella no te necesita,-

-no fue a ti a quien le pregunte- le miro retadoramente

-no…se preocupe sensei- respondió ella captado la atención de ambos, yo volveré con Sasuke

-¿estás segura?- dio un paso al frente

-claro, pierda cuidado.-

-nos vemos pronto sakura-se despidió Kakashi sin dejar de apretar los puños

Y la pareja se alejo

Sasuke pasó todo el camino callado, y Sakura no se atrevió a hablar, pero el pelinegro no la soltó en ningún momento, la mantenía firmemente agarrada del brazo.

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta sin llave, y empujo a Sakura dentro.

-Así que ¿eso es lo que haces cuando no estoy?-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¿te vas a ver con el primer estúpido que aparece?- Sasuke estaba enardecido de coraje

-Sasuke cálmate me encontré a Kakashi sensei por casualidad-

-no te hagas la tonta, no fue ninguna casualidad-

-Sasuke cálmate- la acorralo contra la pared,

-¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?-

-Sasuke porque me hablas así- comenzó a llorar, no gritos no, ella detestaba los gritos la hacía sentirse pequeña y vulnerable

-¡porque no me gustan las mentiras!- le grito directamente al oído golpeando la pared muy cerca de la cara de la joven

-no te estoy mintiendo- lloraba Sakura sin saber cómo detenerse

-ese estúpido solo quiere llevarte a la cama-

-no es verdad-

-claro que sí, siempre ha sido así-

-es nuestro sensei-

-¡!es hombre!- extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de Sakura, manteniéndola en esa pequeña prisión

-pero-bajo su tono de voz acercándose al oído de Sakura- a ti te encanta que te miren con deseo verdad pequeña zorra-

-no…yo-Sasuke la estaba asustando deberás

-¡no mientas!- golpeo de nuevo la pared y se aparto de Sakura

-Sasuke ¿porque te pones así?- intentó acercarse a él pero éste la empujo con mucha fuerza y ella se estrello con el sillón, un golpe que de verdad le dolió

-ahh ahh- se quejo, e intento levantarse pero no lo consiguió al primer intento

-ahora vas a hacerte la víctima- Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo por un brazo bruscamente

-levántate y contéstame, ¿por qué coño me engañas?-

-Sasuke yo no te…

-eres una mentirosa- la cacheteo y la envió de nuevo al suelo Sakura sangro, lloraba sin poder detener las lágrimas.

-¿pero sabes qué? no, no vas a irte a revolcar con otro, es lo que quieres ¿no? ¡Que te follen! Ehh- le levanto la cara jalándola de los cabellos- ¿Ehh? ¿Eso es lo que estas buscando?

La volteo para que pudiera verlo, Sakura adolorida no presento resistencia, Sasuke se subió encima de ella y comenzó a romperle el vestido

-Sasuke…no- pedía suplicante

-¡no vas a decirme que no a mí!- le gritaba furioso- ¡a mí no!, eres mía ¿lo entiendes?- le sujeto las manos arriba de la cabeza, y con la otra mano se deshizo de sus pantalones.

Tomo sin piedad los pechos de la joven que se retorcía en el suelo

-no, Sasuke así no, por favor-rogaba

-cállate, si vas a ir por ahí portándote como una puta entonces te voy a tratar como a una puta- comenzó a morderle los pezones sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Sakura dejo de pelear, y lloro en silencio, sintió los dedos de Sasuke intentado excitarla en vano

-¿esto es lo que te gusta no Sakura? Qué te traten como la zorra que eres-

-Sasuke por favor no-

Sintió la hombría de Sasuke en su entrada y trato de cerrar las piernas

-no estoy lista, no- lloró- espera- él la cacheteo de nuevo y le separo las piernas a la fuerza, y de una estocada se adentro en ella

-ahhh- grito la pobre joven cuando sintió su entrada ser invadida, Sasuke gemía, y la tocaba sin sutileza, el si que estaba disfrutando hacerle daño, pero Sakura se sentía morir, se sentía un pedazo de carne satisfaciendo a su cruel amo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ella no se lo merecía ¿o sí? Ella no había hecho otra cosa que adorarlo con devoción

Sasuke salió de ella, y la giró bruscamente. Dejando su trasero expuesto y vulnerable a él

-Esto es lo que tanto querías ¿no, Sakura? Que te cogieran duro-

Se volvió a introducir en ella con salvajismo, las lágrimas de Sakura ya no eran de dolor, sino de coraje, lloraba por la niña inocente que jamás volvería a ser, lloraba por la niña insegura que se había dejado encandilar por el niño de cara bonita. Lloraba por lo estúpida que había sido por amar a alguien así de roto

Sasuke estaba llegando al éxtasis, y justo cuando terminó y se dejo caer en el frágil cuerpo de la ex kunoichi. El pelinegro le dijo en un gemido gutural

-Sakura te amo-

Y Sasuke se quedo dormido, dejando caer todo su enorme peso en ella. Cómo pudo ella salió de debajo de él sintiéndose utilizada y humillada, cubierta en semen, sangre y lágrimas. Trastabillo con los retazos de su ropa rasgada hasta el baño, en donde se metió a la bañera y abrió la ducha, y dejó que el agua se llevara su vergüenza por el desagüe

Ya no lloraba, ya no le quedaban lágrimas, sus oídos aún le retumban por la pelea de hace unos minutos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido no podía creerse que todas esa horribles cosas le hubieran pasado a ella, que Sasuke se hubiera comportado como un monstruo y ahora estuviera abajo durmiendo como un angelito. Su cuerpo le dolía

Sakura se levanto de la bañera y se miro al espejo del lavabo, sus pezones estaban rojos y en sus pechos había toscos moretones de fuertes mordidas, tenía arañadas las caderas, y su sexo sangraba por dentro, se miro los ojos llorosos y se dio pena. No, ella no podía ser esa del espejo ¡No! Se abrazo a sí misma.

Otra vez no había nadie más que la consolara, y de repente vio la cuchilla de rasurar de Sasuke, ahí en el borde del lavado y pensó: sería tan fácil, tan fácil olvidarse de la vida de mierda que había llevado, de las heridas, del dolor, sonrió con anhelo, no volvería a sentir dolor, nada…nadie la lastimaría de nuevo, ella ya le había dado todo de sí misma al mundo y ya no le quedaba nada... absolutamente nada

Era hora de terminar con todo. Tomo la cuchilla entre sus manos y…


End file.
